The Waste of What Remains
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: In the year 2077, nearly 10 years after the first and LAST nuclear war. Two brothers are reunited, but will they be able to find peace in the hell of the Wasteland? What will they do to survive? One thing is certain: What happens, only the waste of what remains of the past will help them in the cruel, unforgiving wasteland.
1. 1: War

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new Fanfic "The Waste of What Remains", this is a post-apocalyptic HTTYD AU set around 2067-2077, and will take inspiration from the Fallout franchise and a TINY bit from Mad Max. Thanks to VigoGrimborne, the beta reader for The Waste of What Remains, this chapter is out tonight/today/morning for you guys.**

 **Now, with that said and done, let's get RIGHT into Chapter 1: War**

* * *

In the year 2067, the world consisted of four major nations.

The United Confederation, which consisted of ten united nations often called 'states' by the public.

The Russian Dictatorship, which consisted of the entirety of Russia.

The Sunlight Kingdom, originally called 'Japan' hundreds of years ago. This nation consisted of cities in the mountains, on the eastern continent.

And finally there was the Communist Revolution, which was taking over small cities abandoned to time.

The world had two main continents, the western and the eastern continents.

One might think at first glance that this world was at peace, but that would be the biggest lie ever told. Everyone was at each other's throats, ready to bomb the other for supplies and resources.

For you see, around 10 to 20 years ago, oil and purified water started becoming rarer and rarer, which lead to everyone becoming more and more desperate for the resources.

The world was preparing for war, each major nation armed with hundreds of nuclear weapons, each nation ready to drop them at any time. Everyone was just waiting for the fuse to be lit, the first conflict to arise to give them reason enough to fight and kill.

Some people hoped that a nuclear war wouldn't break out, some just pretended to be ignorant, and some figured that it would just go alright and their way of life...would never change.

But they...were wrong.

* * *

A family lived in a neighborhood called Firefield, in the state of New Jarold. This family was the Haddock family, which consisted of four members...

Stoick Haddock, war veteran and husband to Valka. He retired from the military almost four years ago, after the battle of Boot Hill.

Valka Haddock, wife to Stoick. She used to work for a military intelligence company, but that company shut down a few months ago under 'mysterious' circumstances.

And finally remained their two sons, Toothless and Hiccup Haddock. Hiccup was a normal kid, but Toothless was the odd one out. He was half-human and half-dragon.

This was because specific genes that had run in Valka's side of the family for thousands of years had activated in Toothless, a very lucky occurrence that triggered the condition known as Ira Autem Nox (Often shortened to IAN). Toothless was the first half-dragon in the family since Valka's great-great-grandfather.

Toothless had jet-black scales lining his arms and legs, as well as covering his entire torso. He had a good sized tail and two big black wings, along with eight ear flaps on his head. His pupils could change from slits to tiny cubes depending on his emotional state. He had black hair and green eyes.  
Hiccup and Toothless were running around and playing in the living room, Toothless running away from Hiccup very fast, while Hiccup with chasing after him.

"Can't catch me!" Toothless yelled in a very playful voice, making Hiccup even more determined to catch his brother. Toothless was thirteen years old, but Hiccup was only eight.

Valka was washing the dishes in the kitchen, and Stoick was outside working on the family car. Eventually, Toothless and Hiccup both stopped in front of their TV, taking a few deep breaths.

"That was fun, we should do it again!" Hiccup said and Toothless nodded with a smile. They were about to start running around again when the TV filled with static and began making a high pitched noise.

"What's wrong with the TV?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless stared at the box TV before it changed to a black image with the United Confederation logo on it.

"This is the nationwide alert system, a secret organization called the Vex have revealed themselves to us. They have set off a nuclear bomb not in the 10 'states', but in the Russian Dictatorship." A male voice came through the speakers, and Hiccup was confused while Toothless only felt dread.

"Mom! Get in here quick!" Toothless yelled. Valka came rushing in and saw the television pop-up with a government code.

"Repeat, a nuclear bomb has been set off in the Russian Dictatorship, and the Russians are blaming it on us. If you are a government official or someone who knows government codes, we are at Action Hostile One" The man said and Valka froze in fear.

"Mom? What's that? What's going on?" Hiccup asked and Toothless found himself keeping one eye on Hiccup and one eye on Valka.

"Action hostile one, otherwise known as AHO. Only meant to be used if...nuclear war is imminent" Valka said and then the man started talking again.

"Oh shit, reports incoming! Our radars have detected over twenty planes coming in from all across the world, each plane carrying a nuclear weapon capable of destroying huge cities in seconds. Nuclear war is happening, get to the old fallout shelters. This is NOT a drill! We are at war!" The man said and the TV went to a 'please stand by' image.

Sirens started going off and everyone panicked. Valka quickly grabbed Hiccup and Toothless, and they ran outside to find Stoick wondering what was going on.

"Val? What's..." Stoick asked, stopping when Valka looked at him with a fearful expression.

"Action hostile one," Valka said and Stoick immediately straightened up. All four started running as a group into the forest towards the cave where one of the old fallout shelters was.

Suddenly, Valka tripped and cried out in pain as her foot got lodged into the ground. Stoick quickly ran over and started helping her get up.

People pushed past them, and the two parents looked up at their scared sons.

"Run! Get to safety! We'll be there!" Stoick yelled, even though the chances of them making it in time were slim to none. Toothless nodded and grabbed Hiccup, and they RAN for the shelter.

They made it just in time, as the last people were entering the shelter. Hiccup got in and was given a pair of new clothes.

But when Toothless tried to enter someone pushed him back out the door, and began to close it.

"Sorry champ, but this is no place for Dragons. Go out there where you belong." The man shut the absolutely massive bunker door. It locked and sealed itself behind him.

Toothless pounded and pounded on the bunker door, and then he heard a huge BOOOOOMMMMMM come from far away, and he knew his fate was sealed.

Meanwhile, Hiccup tried everything to pull the door open, but no one person could open that door. Hiccup cried and pounded on the door with all his strength.

Then the entire bunker shook so hard that everyone fell to the floor, the lights flickering on and off multiple times before remaining off. Everyone started panicking and waiting for their death...

But it never arrived. They had survived the first challenge, the initial blast wave.

* * *

Nearly ten years later and Hiccup was ready to choose.

After the war, which had only lasted a few hours, a government was set up in the shelter to keep people from doing WHATEVER they wanted WHENEVER they wanted.

They had set up a choice. Basically, one would be put in a room with two big red buttons. One button allows the person choosing between them to stay, and the other meant leaving the shelter. The only reason they did this was that they had limited space and resources and so needed to get rid of some extra people whenever possible.

The one catch? Each person only got to choose once, when they turned eighteen. No take backs, once one left there would be no coming back, and if one stayed there would be no leaving.

Hiccup sat in the room, the two big red glowing buttons in front of him. He sat in a comfy chair with two doors beside him. One lead back into the bunker, the other lead to the exit.

He spent around two hours in that room, just thinking about which one he was gonna chose. Because once he did there was NO going back from there on out.

He thought about everything he had in the bunker, such as food, water, and other people. But out there? He had none of that, at least none that he knew existed.

But the only reason he hadn't pressed stay was the still lingering hope that maybe...just MAYBE, his family was still alive out there. He missed his mom, he missed his dad, and he missed his brother.

Hiccup closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before slamming his hand down on one of the buttons. He opened his eyes and looked at the button he pressed, which read LEAVE.

"Guess I made my choice," Hiccup said and walked to the leave door, which was now unlocked. He stepped through it and closed it behind him.

He walked down a long hallway until he reached the bunker door, the same one that had been shut in Toothless' face nearly 10 years ago. The one he had cried against for hours, hoping to hear Toothless' voice come from the other side of it.

Hiccup pulled out a keycard and stuck it into a terminal-like computer, and the computer activated the door unlocking mechanism.

One bolt, two bolts, three bolts. Every single locking mechanism on the door was deactivated, and Hiccup opened it slowly but surely to see the outside world for the first time in 10 years.

He stepped outside and the door shut behind him, locking itself and making his choice permanent. He slowly walked through the stone cave, thankful to not find his brother dead on the ground, though by now nothing would be left but bones.

Eventually, he made it to the exit of the cave and left to find himself in the warm sunlight. He looked around to find all the trees dead with no leaves, and only dirt as ground, no grass.

He walked slowly but surely back to his childhood home, and inside he found most of it raided for supplies, nothing remaining but a few old memories.

Hiccup then saw something lying by his old bed, so he dusted it off and picked it up to spot his old dragon plushie. He smiled while one tear went down his face

He stuffed the dragon plushie into his bag, the only thing besides the clothes on his back that he was allowed to take out from the bunker.

He then spotted something lying in a corner, covered in dust. He picked it up and cleaned it off, and he recognized it. It was Toothless' old wood training sword, it wasn't sharp as it was only used for practice.

Hiccup smirked and held onto the sword, not wanting to let go of it. So he walked away from his old childhood home, wood sword in hand and a plushie in his bag.

* * *

Hiccup was barely out of the neighborhood when he saw someone walking around, wearing dark brown leather armor and carrying...something.

Hiccup was gonna sneak past the man, but the man saw him and threw something at him. The 'something' hit him and tied him up. Hiccup hit the ground just as the man made his way over.

"I'm gonna enjoy cutting your throat, you meatbag. I bet you'll keep me fed for months" The man said and raised his knife to Hiccup's neck, while Hiccup stared at the metal object in pure terror.

And then...BOOOM, a huge sound rang out from nearby and the man looked up only to see something he dreaded.

A man stood there, wearing black leather armor and carrying a 12 gauge shotgun. The man's armor had two shoulder pads, two arm guards, and a chest plate that looked like it could take a beating before breaking.

The man was also wearing a helmet, and this helmet had night-vision goggles built in, while also having plating around all pieces.

"You let that boy go right now, or I swear to the gods I will blow your head off with this weapon of death," The armored man said in a deep voice and the man holding the knife growled.

"I'll just slit your throat too, that gives me twice the food!" The man said and charged at the armored man, only for the shotgun to go off and the man holding the knife to see no more.

The man in armor walked over to Hiccup and quickly used the dead man's knife to cut the ropes holding Hiccup.

"There you go," The armored man said and looked at Hiccup completely for the first time, stopping in his tracks as he did. He looked Hiccup over almost five times before taking two steps back in shock.

"Y-You...how can...you, be here?" The man said as Hiccup started to get up, grabbing his bag from nearby.

"Umm, who are you...have I met you before?" Hiccup asked as he stared at the nearly 7-foot tall man, realizing that the voice was oddly familiar.

The man seemed to recoil, almost looking like a wounded animal. But that was quickly replaced with a stance of power and determination.

"Yes, yes you have met me before...a very...very long time ago..." The man said and undid a few buckles that kept his helmet attached using a very complicated mechanism.

The man pulled off his helmet to reveal bright green eyes, jet-black hair and scales lining his neck. Eight ear flaps completed the picture out of memory, though the scar on his neck was new.

"Oh, my gods...Toothless?" Hiccup said, taking in a deep breath, shock overriding every single one of his muscles (scrawny though they might be).

That's when a sound was heard in the distance, and Toothless quickly put back on his helmet. Toothless pulled a sword from his back, the sword was dark blue and made of a metal Hiccup had never seen before.

Three people rounded the corner of the street, and when they saw the two of them they opened fire. Toothless got in front of Hiccup, the bullets bouncing off of his armor, not hurting Toothless in the slightest.

Toothless got a running start and threw his sword, the metal going right through one of the raider's head, killing them instantly.

Toothless quickly pulled out his 12 gauge shotgun and used it to blow the brains of the other raider to bits. The last remaining raider tackled him and Toothless quickly used an extending blade from his armor's right arm to stab the raider in the throat.

"Ugghh, that was disgusting and far too easy," Toothless said and quickly retracted the blade, retrieving his 12 gauge shotgun and sword before turning to Hiccup.

"Oh come on, bro, you're never gonna live long in THAT" Toothless said, using his sword to gesture to Hiccup's dark blue jumpsuit.

"Well, you just gestured to all of me so...what exactly do I do?" Hiccup asked. Toothless groaned while holstering his shotgun and sword.

"First of all, loot these dead raiders for anything useful, especially arcade tokens and armor" Toothless said and looked around.

"Why arcade tokens?" Hiccup asked curiously and Toothless moaned while keeping an eye out.

"Because they're currency, there's only about five million arcade tokens and no machines left to make more, so they make a good currency in the wasteland. Now hurry up! More raiders might come and we might have to go...quickly" Toothless said and Hiccup nodded before starting to loot one of the raiders.

Hiccup managed to find a few arcade tokens, and an old, somewhat rusty combat knife. He took some gloves, a shoulder guard, and a bandolier from one of the raiders.

He put all the armor on and Toothless looked him over before tilting his hand from side to side.

"Ehh, it'll do for now, but I'm gonna have to make you something better in the future," Toothless said and then glanced over the remaining raiders before nodding.

"We got to go, now," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded. They quickly set out walking, Hiccup following Toothless' lead.

"Wait, how did you survive? What happened? Where's mom or dad? Did they survive too?" Hiccup questioned, and Toothless looked down while continuing to walk.

"After I was shut out, the bombs hit. The blast wave actually hit the cave, but didn't get inside the cave. It did collapse nearly 10 feet of soil in front of the entrance through" Toothless said while looking down.

"I dug and dug for days, maybe even weeks. I don't remember exactly how long, but that dirt wall that I used to hate might have been the only thing keeping me from being heavily poisoned by radiation" Toothless continued.

"After I had managed to get out, I looked so thin that a twig would be jealous, and my ribs showed through my clothing. Mom and Dad were nowhere to be found, either they died in the blast or they died afterward. I've ventured nearly a hundred miles from that bunker in every direction, but I haven't seen hide nor hair of them" Toothless finished and Hiccup looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry, I should have tried harder to find a way to get you into the bunker, then..." Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"No, it's not your fault. It's that...man's fault, I don't even know his name but I sure hope he got what he deserved" Toothless said and Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Where did you get that armor? Or that sword for that matter?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smirked.

"Oh, this? Its made from my shed scales, the perks of being half-dragon. This sword is also made of my scales, but I used my fire to melt it down and forge it into that sword" Toothless stated and Hiccup got extremely curious.

"Wait, your fire?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smirked harder.

"Yes, around when I was fourteen or fifteen I discovered I could create acetylene oxygen shaped plasma charges, shortened to plasma blasts. I can shoot them out my mouth, but after six shots my mouth gets extremely hot and I need to stop." Hiccup was still curious but decided more questions could wait until later.

"So, you got a...gang or tribe or something?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head, chuckling.

"Those kinds of things don't exist in this part of the wasteland, and when they exist, they're VERY hard to find. Humanity is down to the thousands in number, and most of them don't want to work together" Toothless said and then sighed.

"The most common form of working together is the raiders, and even then they always end up killing each other one way or another" Toothless said as they continued walked down the road.

"Don't you have any friends, or even just some allies?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head, closing his eyes sadly.

"No, when you're in the wasteland you learn VERY QUICKLY that you can't trust anyone. Not your family, not your friends. The only reason I trust you is that I know you're from that stupid bunker, not from the hell of the wasteland" Toothless said and Hiccup was confused.

"But you and I used to play together all the time before the war, what about that? Why don't you trust anyone?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"Because when you trust everyone, you get killed. I nearly got killed, see this scar right here? Someone tried to slit my throat when I was 14 years old, and this scar is my reminder" Toothless said and sighed.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just...being careful. I haven't seen you in 10 years, for all I know you could be a psychopath now" Toothless said wearily. Hiccup decided to turn the tables.

"Yeah, well, in that case, the same goes for you. I haven't seen you in 10 years, for all I know you could be some creepy ax murder," Hiccup shot back.

Toothless shrugged. "Everyone's an ax murder in the wasteland, I'm just a nice one who doesn't go killing everybody, only people who attack me." That was said somewhat sarcastically. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

They continued walking through the wastelands until they were so far away from the small town of Berk it would take over six hours just to walk back. It was a long trip to make on foot.

When they stopped, Hiccup looked out to see a good sized base with rusted cars making the walls. Toothless started walking towards it as the sun set in the West.

"Well, keep up if you want to see where I live," Toothless said and they quickly went to the front of the base, where two automatic turrets locked onto Hiccup and prepared to fire.

"Ah, wait! Alpha code nine seven dash triple five!" Toothless yelled and the turrets shut down. Toothless let out a deep breath he didn't even know he had been holding the entire time.

"Dawn, get up here!" Toothless yelled and a robot climbed up onto the top of the wall.

"Ah, master Toothless, I see you've returned and with a...guest following you?" The robot-Dawn said. Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Search your databases for Hiccup, this is him. Give Hiccup level six access to all systems" Toothless said and Dawn nodded, the robot's three eyes watching everything.

"Yes sir, welcome back to the base, master," Dawn said and floated away. Hiccup looked at Toothless, confused.

"I thought you said you couldn't trust anyone?" Toothless smirked in response to that.

"I said I couldn't trust people, not robots. He's one of those old worker robots, I reprogrammed him to follow my commands no matter the situation. I honestly don't like him calling me 'master' but its hardcoded into his software so there's no way to easily remove it" Toothless explained and Hiccup nodded.

A good chunk of the wall slid open, and the two of them went inside. The wall slide closed behind them while they all entered the base.

There were two buildings, and Toothless decided to give a very short tour.

"That is where I keep the beds, and that is storage and the armory. That ladder gets you up on the wall, and that chest right there is my stash of arcade tokens, don't take too many" Toothless said and then walked into the armory, Hiccup looked around and peeked in the chest, only to see around five hundred tokens.

"You don't have many tokens, why is that?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless popped his head out from the armory. "Because I said I had tokens, never said I was rich," Eventually, he came out entirely.

Toothless was wearing a jet black shirt and a long brown coat. Two dark blue shoulder guards and green suspenders completed the outfit.

"Is that what you wear when you're not wearing all that armor?" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded.

"Well, that armor is way too bulky for comfortable use beyond a few hours, one of its drawbacks. I'm working on fixing that soon with a new armor" Toothless said and walked into one of the two buildings. Hiccup followed and looked at Toothless' workbench.

On the bench sat a prototype plasma rifle, a new armor which was around half complete, and a design for a new sword.

He looked over to see Toothless writing in a book, Toothless quickly finished and then laid down on his bed.

"Alright, I'm gonna get some sleep, I recommend you get some sleep too if you want," Toothless said and point to the spare bed, and Hiccup was confused.

"If you don't have people with you, why do you have an extra bed?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

"Good to have two of everything, alright goodnight," Toothless said and closed his eyes, Hiccup was about to ask a question when Toothless started snoring lightly, in the way only a half-dragon could.

"Wow, he falls asleep fast," Hiccup said and then sighed while looking around, quickly taking off his armor and climbing into the spare bed.

Little did they know of what would come next...

* * *

Both Toothless and Hiccup woke up to a loud explosion coming from outside. Both shot up and looked at each other before running outside.

Toothless climbed up the ladder to see a gang of raiders, so many raiders that he couldn't count them all.

"COME OUT, NIGHT FURY! COME AND GET MURDER! HAHAHAH!" One of the Raiders yelled and Toothless ran into the armory so fast Hiccup nearly fell down.

Toothless got his armor and weapons, quickly returning to and scaling the wall before turning to Hiccup.

"Go grab my spare armor and join me in the battle! QUICKLY!" Toothless yelled and jumped down into the gang of Raiders. Hiccup ran into the armory and found another suit of armor, the perfect size for him.

Hiccup got it on and he took a steel sword from nearby, then got up on the wall and jumped down into the gang of raiders.

* * *

 **So yeah! That was Chapter 1!**

 **Chapter 2: Remains will be out sometime in the near future, and will pick up shortly after this cliffhanger (Hehe, I love leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, its just SO FUN!). Now! With all that out of the way! I will see you next time!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	2. 2: Remains

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 2 of The Waste of What Remains! Now, i really do not have much to talk about so let's just get RIGHT into the Chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Last time on The Waste Of What Remains...**_

 _Both Toothless and Hiccup woke up to a loud explosion coming from outside. Both shot up and looked at each other before running outside._

 _Toothless climbed up the ladder to see a gang of raiders, so many raiders that he couldn't count them all._

 _"COME OUT, NIGHT FURY! COME AND GET MURDER! HAHAHAH!" One of the Raiders yelled and Toothless ran into the armory so fast Hiccup nearly fell down._

 _Toothless got his armor and weapons, quickly returning to and scaling the wall before turning to Hiccup._

 _"Go grab my spare armor and join me in the battle! QUICKLY!" Toothless yelled and jumped down into the gang of Raiders. Hiccup ran into the armory and found another suit of armor, the perfect size for him._

 _Hiccup got it on and he took a steel sword from nearby, then got up on the wall and jumped down into the gang of raiders._

* * *

Toothless stabbed a stick into the one remaining raider's eye, panting so heavily his lungs felt like they were gonna fall out of his chest.

Toothless looked over at where his broken sword lay, along with his now broken shotgun. Toothless looked at himself in a mirror and noted that his armor was almost completely destroyed, only the chest plate and one of the shoulder pads remaining.

Then he looked over at Hiccup, who was holding his bleeding arm. Hiccup's sword was broken and his armor was completely gone.

Toothless looked at his now wrecked base, the turrets destroyed and three of the four walls were destroyed. The two buildings were in pieces and only a few things remained.

Dawn was broken and barely online, trying to get out from under a car.

"Oh I didn't think THEY would find me, gods I'm such a fool," Toothless said and Hiccup was confused.

"What?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"I may have lied, or rather, not told the full truth when I said that all raider gangs fell apart eventually. There is ONE gang that never fell apart, one that's been here since right after the war...The Skull Breakers" Toothless said and walked towards Hiccup.

"I once stole a supply of food from them, and they've been set on killing me ever since. But I thought I built my base far enough away that they wouldn't find me! Guess I was wrong..." Toothless said and kicked a tin can across the now destroyed base.

"We can rebuild! I mean, it doesn't look too bad..." Hiccup said, the one remaining wall crumbling to pieces even as he spoke.

"Ok...it looks pretty bad," Hiccup admitted. Toothless sighed while started to pack all the remaining stuff into bags.

"A few of those raiders got away, and once they report the location of this base, ALL of them will come. No matter what, we'll be dead. There are WAY too many of them" Toothless said and continued packing up.

Hiccup helped and they managed to pack up almost all the remaining supplies. Toothless dug out Dawn and fixed him up enough to work properly.

As they started walking towards a nearby hill, and Hiccup became curious.

"What are we doing going to this hill?" Hiccup said and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"The only working method of transport within five hundred miles besides walking is here," Toothless said. When they reached the hill, he removed a fake patch of ground to reveal a cave.

Inside sat a truck, beaten up and slightly rusted. But it was patched up and looked like it could drive. Its roof was also raised high enough so Toothless' head would not hit the ceiling.

"This is the only working car within hundreds of miles, you're not gonna find another that runs. This one took six and a half years to fix up but it was worth every second. This truck has enough gas to get us across the country twice." Toothless said, indicating the canisters of said gas as they shoved all the bags in the back. Dawn got in the back while Hiccup and Toothless got in the front.

Toothless entered a six-digit code into a keypad and the truck slowly revved to life. He set the truck into motion and they quickly started driving far away from the ruined base.

* * *

Eventually, they stopped outside an old military base, which was in ruin. Toothless took in a slight deep breath and he turned to Hiccup.

"We should check it out," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded, they got out of the now parked truck and walked into the military base. Hiccup was holding a plank of wood and Toothless a damaged ax.

"We need to see if there are ANY weapons here, we only have these and if we go up against any raiders...we're screwed," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded in complete agreement.

They rummaged through the old warehouses and buildings, finding a few rations and small guns which would come in handy.

Toothless then found an old pre-war computer terminal, which he took with them. They loaded all of the new supplies into the truck and hit the road again.

"So where exactly are we going?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed while looking down slightly.

"I...don't know, normally when a base of mine is destroyed I just go and build another a good distance away. But now...I'm realizing that strategy just isn't gonna cut it anymore" Toothless said and they continued driving down the gravel roads.

* * *

They were driving when Hiccup spotted a gas station not too far away. He tapped on Toothless' shoulder and coughed.

"I want to go check out that gas station, see if I can get any resources from it," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed, pulling up right in front of the gas station.

"I highly doubt you'll find anything, but go ahead. Just don't take too long!" Toothless yelled at Hiccup, who was already entering the gas station.

Hiccup walked through the abandoned and empty gas station. When he rounded one corner he was shocked to find a couple of skeletons lying on the floor.

"Oh, you poor people," Hiccup said and turned away before he would throw up from looking at the charred and burnt skeletons. Looking at the shelves, he found some food, some water, and a couple of supplies that could come in really good use.

Hiccup went into the back to find a burned man standing there, who immediately got up and charged at him, knocking him to the ground.

"AHH! HELP! GODS ALMIGHTY GET THIS THING OF ME! HELP!" Hiccup yelled as he used a wood board to keep the burnt man...creature thing from biting his head off.

Two bullets then entered the creatures head, and it slumped dead beside Hiccup. Hiccup got up and spotted Toothless standing their, gun in hand.

"I heard your high pitched girly screams" Toothless said. Hiccup rolled his eyes before picking up his bag of scavenged supplies, they quickly made it back to the truck.

After about ten minutes or so of driving, Toothless' stomach growled lightly and the half-dragon fidgeted in the seat.

"Do you want some food? I got some from that gas station" Hiccup said and Toothless shook his head.

"I've gone WEEKS without food before, and we need to REALLY ration that food out. I'm fine for a day or two" Toothless said even as his stomach growled lightly. Hiccup decided not to say anything...at least not yet.

* * *

They pulled up to a stop at a huge brick facility, which only had one visible entrance. Toothless and Hiccup got out of the truck, walking went inside the huge building and finding lots of building resources, like bricks and metals and other things.

"All these resources, and no ones taken them. Why wouldn't they?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged.

"People are more concerned about food, water, survival, guns, and avoiding radiation centers" Toothless said as they walked through the entire building, finding it completely raided of food and water.

They went back to the truck and set off, heading West, towards the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Two or three days later, and they pulled up to a huge abandoned military base which was mostly intact. The only real structures they could see where huge hangers that would have been used to store airplanes.

They pulled up and quickly got out of the truck, and proceeded to roam through the entire base, finding nothing alive or dangerous.

"This place...might actually be perfect. These hangers are pretty much intact and we could build a wall around this place to keep out raiders. But we can't use cars like before, cars are too weak. We need a stronger material" Toothless said while standing in the middle of the place, Hiccup smirked.

"I have an idea, what if we made a wall out of your shed scales? It would be as tough as your old armor was" Hiccup said and Toothless nodded.

"It would be impossible to destroy, but I don't nearly have enough scales shed, and I only shed around twenty scales every one to two months. It would take years to get enough" Toothless said. Then he had a realization.

"Maybe, we could create a metal just as strong as my scales, it would take loads of time and lots of trial and error...but it might work. But we don't have the time or equipment to do it within the next week, and we need a wall done VERY soon, in order to be protected" Toothless mused.

"What if we build a three-layer stone brick wall around the entire base, and then once we have the metal we'll coat the wall in the metal. Make it stronger" Toothless said and Hiccup nodded while smiling.

"We could also build a moat and fill it with some sorta dangerous liquid that poisons on contact," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded. They looked around and eventually found an old semi-truck with trailer, the semi-truck was rusted to hell but the trailer was mostly working.

"If I spend a few hours, I might be able to hook this huge trailer up to the truck," Toothless said and got to work, while Hiccup was just disbelieving.

"If you managed to hook up a semi-truck trailer to a normal truck, I will eat a hat," Hiccup said and Toothless smirked from underneath the trailer.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless stood and stared at the truck with the trailer attached. Toothless smirked.

"Better get eating," Toothless said and Hiccup groaned.

"I don't even have a hat" Hiccup said and Toothless rolled his eyes before getting in the truck.

"Come on Hiccup, we'll leave Dawn here to defend the place while we get bricks. We'll need to do a few trips but it'll be worth it" Toothless said and Hiccup joined him in the truck, and they took off.

* * *

After multiple weeks of tireless working and defending, the wall and mount were complete with a fully functioning drawbridge that Dawn could remotely control from up to five miles away.

One of the hangers had been transformed into their living quarters, with beds and desks and all sorts of things for them to mess around with.

Another one of the hangers was just being used for storage of the truck and semi-trailer, while yet another hanger was used for storage of ALL materials.

And finally, one of the hangers had been transformed into an armory, complete with swords, bows, and small guns.

Hiccup had wanted a forge, and Toothless a workshop. But they decided that those two things could wait for later, survival took the forefront in the apocalypse, not comfort.

Toothless sat using his fire to heat up his shed scales just enough so that they could be bent. Toothless' scales are fire and heatproof, but once shed they lose a bit of that strength.

They are still fire and heatproof, but extremely power fire can heat them up enough to be bent and shaped into anything, fire such as Toothless' plasma blasts.

Once Toothless got the scales hot enough, he started using a hammer to pound the scales into one big piece of scaly material. Then he used his fire again and pounded the big piece into two swords.

Toothless grabbed some leather (One of the materials they had gotten from the storage warehouse) and used it to make the handles of both swords.

He then used his claws to sharpen the blades just enough to where they could take someone's head off if enough force and speed were applied.

Toothless didn't have enough shed scales to make more armor, at least not yet, so he and Hiccup settled for black leather armor, which Hiccup had made while Toothless worked on weapons.

Toothless finished off the swords by adding different carvings into each, for his sword he carved the symbol of a Night Fury (Which is what he would look like if he was completely dragon) into the base where the blade met the handle. He also added multiple other symbols onto the blade and handle to make it truly unique.

Toothless decided that while carving symbols into Hiccup's sword, he would make it just as unique as his sword. He carved an old symbol from the ancient civilizations of old that meant good brother. The symbol went right on the blade and the handle had a few Norse runes carved in.

Toothless quickly took both swords and went to Hiccup and gave him one of them. Hiccup was surprised by the level of quality.

"Holy Thor, I swear if the world didn't go to hell, you'd probably be an expert blacksmith," Hiccup said and Toothless smirked while holstering his own sword.

"What can I say? I've had quite a lot of time to get my skills good" Toothless said and got to work making some of the bows they needed.

Toothless was working on some bows and Hiccup was just admiring his sword when they heard a loud strike of thunder in the distance.

Toothless' eyes widened and he ran outside to see a thunderstorm rolling in. That might not have been a big deal, but thunderstorms in this day and age were deadly.

"Toothless, why has a thunderstorm got you so worked up?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

"You don't understand. After the war, all the clouds became infected with radiation, basically poisoning you on contact. Scientists from before thought it would fade, but they never had a REAL nuclear war to study from, it never faded. Thunderstorms are the worst, more than a few drops of water could make you sick. Stand out in the rain for five minutes and you'll be dead" Toothless said and Hiccup was confused and worried.

"How did you survive thunderstorms before?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"My armor, the one that's now gone. It was waterproof, I had made sure of that. But now with just this flimsy leather armor… we had better stay indoors for the rest of the day, maybe into tomorrow if need be" Toothless said and pulled a chain nearby, causing the hanger door to close using a clever pulley system that Toothless had installed.

"Is this place waterproof?" Hiccup asked and Toothless looked around, only noticing one or two areas were water could possibly maybe get through.

"Got any pre-war markers?" Toothless asked and Hiccup handed him two or three. Toothless then used one of them to draw circles around where water drops would land if they fell from the ceiling.

"Avoid these spots, and GODS ALMIGHTY no matter how curious you get, do not touch the water!" Toothless warned and Hiccup nodded.

It was only a few minutes later that the storm rolled in, and the wind was so strong they could hear it blowing against the metal reinforced hanger.

"Will the hanger stay up?!" Hiccup asked and Toothless looked around before nodding.

"This place was built by the military years ago, it was designed to survive any manner of a storm, natural disaster, war, etc," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded, still slightly fearful.

Dawn was lying offline on Toothless' desk, where Toothless was making some required upgrades to the hardware and software of the robot.

Suddenly, Hiccup heard someone screaming far away and looked up, he looked at Toothless who was staring at the door.

"Let's just stay in here..." Toothless said and Hiccup nodded, that was probably for the best.

Eventually, the storm passed after multiple hours of waiting. They both fell into an uneasy sleep, with Dawn now activate and guarding the base.

* * *

 **Alright guys! That's it for now! Sorry for the somewhat short chapter, but I had no idea really what to put here besides what i already have. The next chapter will be a little more exciting and another HTTYD character will make their apperance! But who will they be? And will they be alive or dead? What was that scream? Find out next time in CHAPTER 3.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	3. 3: Mysterys

**Alright guys! Here is Chapter 3 of The Waste of What Remains! Now, I really don't have much to say right now so I guess let's just get right into the chapter instead of me putting a wall of text before it.**

* * *

Last time on The Waste Of What Remains...

 _Dawn was lying offline on Toothless' desk, where Toothless was making some required upgrades to the hardware and software of the robot._

 _Suddenly, Hiccup heard someone screaming far away and looked up, he looked at Toothless who was staring at the door._

 _"Let's just stay in here..." Toothless said and Hiccup nodded, that was probably for the best._

 _Eventually, the storm passed after multiple hours of waiting. They both fell into an uneasy sleep, with Dawn now activate and guarding the base._

* * *

After Hiccup and Toothless woke up, they waited for an hour or two until the puddles of radioactive rainfall evaporated back up into the clouds.

They quickly finished their leather armor, grabbing their swords and walking out into the dry hot sunlight of the wasteland.

And they found a dead and burnt corpse lying outside the gates to their base, wearing nothing but long torn pants and a broken wooden arm made from old pipes, wood boards, pulleys and gears.

"Who is this?" Hiccup asked as he bent over to touch the burnt corpse. Toothless quickly grabbed Hiccup and pulled him away.

No! Don't touch it. It's radioactive," Toothless said while holding Hiccup away. Hiccup quickly pulled his hand away from it, his skin tingling as he stared at the unsettling corpse.

"Woah, that was close. I could feel the radioactive poison literally tasting me before biting" Hiccup said sarcastically and Toothless poked at the corpse using his sword.

"Yeah, he's been dead for at least a day. This guy must have made the scream we heard earlier" Toothless remarked, using a rag to clean off his sword before holstering it.

"Where did he come from? And what's this prosthetic?" Hiccup asked, examining the man from a safe distance. Toothless then noticed a piece of brown dirty paper lying nearby.

He walked over and poked the paper with his sword just to be sure, then used his gloved hands to open the piece of paper and read the words inside.

"This man was a slave, being forced into working for...someone. This paper doesn't specify but it DOES give a location" Toothless said as he used his sword to point west.

"Toothless, what are you thinking?" Hiccup asked while Toothless looked over the corpse for a bit.

"I'm thinking...maybe we should see where this guy was going before he...well...burnt up," Toothless answered, gesturing to the corpse with his sword.

"Toothless, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we just set up the base and now you want to go check out where a dead man was going while leaving our base undefended?" Hiccup asked. Toothless shrugged.

"Dawn can protect it just fine, and plus we'll only be gone for a day or two, how much trouble can he get into in that amount of time?" Toothless said. Hiccup sighed.

"Fine, but if you get me killed, I'll come back from the dead and haunt you until the end of the world comes...again," Hiccup said. Toothless shrugged while making sure his sword was clean.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle that, come on, let's get going so we can get back before dusk," Toothless said while making sure they had everything they needed. They set off into the wastes.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Hiccup asked. Toothless groaned.

"No, we are NOT THERE YET!" Toothless replied, and Hiccup shut up for five minutes...

"Are we there yet?" Hiccup asked again. Toothless growled loudly.

"Holy Thor! I am about ready to cut off my own ear nubs and SHOVE them in your mouth if you don't STOP ASKING IF WE ARE THERE YET!" Toothless yelled annoyed. Hiccup sighed.

"Alright...Are we..." Hiccup began and Toothless snarled loudly while raising his finger at Hiccup.

"If you finish with 'there yet' I WILL stuff my cut off ear nub into your mouth" Toothless threatened. Hiccup quickly shut up.

The two climbed up a hill, stabbing their swords into the ground and using them as leverage to pull them up to the top of the hill.

Once they reached the top, they saw a huge mountain with a base built into the side of it. The base was built out of hundreds of old pre-war materials and vehicles, all of them welded together to make a wall and then the actual base.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Toothless said. Hiccup turned to him while rolling his eyes.

"You think?" Hiccup asked sarcastically before an arrow whizzed by his head. They both looked back at the base to see thirty armed men and women carrying anything from swords and bows to guns and missile launchers.

"Look, stragglers!" A man in black and gold painted metal armor yelled while pointing at Toothless and Hiccup.

The two brothers prepared their swords and charged into battle. The man in metal armor grinned while pulling something out.

Hiccup stabbed his sword straight through someone's neck, then using his feet to remove his blood covered sword from the guy's now dead body.

Toothless spun around while keeping one foot planted firmly, his sword slicing off heads by the dozen. Toothless then sent his sword flying straight into a man's skull, killing him instantly.

Toothless removed his sword from the man and then turned around to find twenty more men and women ganging up on him. He gripped his sword tightly and charged...

Hiccup turned around to see the man in gold and black metal armor striding up to him confidently. Hiccup swung his sword only for the man to just grab the blade and smirk.

"So confident in your abilities and your brother's scales...how cute," The man said before using his boot to kick Hiccup across the hill, his sword now in the man's hands.

Hiccup quickly got up and charged the man with a yell, pulling out a steel dagger and preparing to plunge it deep into the man's chest, only for a fist to hit him in the face.

"There, now was that so hard?" The man asked sarcastically as Hiccup collapsed unconscious on the dirt and sand hill.

* * *

Toothless turned around to see Hiccup hit the ground with a thud, a large bruise on his face and his armor somewhat torn.

"NO!" Toothless roared and charged the armored metal man, only for the man to use Hiccup's sword to slice at Toothless.

One long bleeding wound ran from Toothless' neck to the top of his head, going over his eye and slightly messing up his vision. It was god damned painful as all hell, and Toothless clutching his face while dropping his own sword.

"Pathetic," The man said and punched Toothless right in the gut, causing the half-dragon to collapsed in pain.

The man kicked Toothless down the hill, Toothless hit a rusty car at full speed causing multiple pieces of metal to pierce his scales and cut up his armor.

"GRAB THE BOY! Viggo will be happy to know of this new development. I will keep this sword for myself, it's pretty good" The man said while admiring Hiccup's sword.

Two guards quickly picked Hiccup up roughly and quickly dragged him away towards the base, while the man looked at Toothless who was unconscious.

"Ryker, what about the other boy? The scaly one?" A soldier asked and the metal armored man-Ryker growled.

"Leave it, it's useless to us," Ryker said and walked off, the soldiers following behind, leaving Toothless for the irradiated and mutated birds to feast on.

* * *

Hiccup woke up with a cough, feeling like someone had dumped something very wet all over him.

He tried moving only to find himself in rusted metal chains, and looked down at himself to find see armor removed and only a red shirt and dark blue pants remaining.

The metal chains dug into Hiccup's wrists, causing him slight pain but no more than the wounds on his body.

"T-Toothless..." Hiccup mumbled while his eyes adjusted to the dark room, which had Ryker and another man standing in front of him.

The other man was wearing dark blue and black armor, with no weapons showing on his armor or body.

"If you speak of the other boy, he was left to die. By now the irradiated dogs will have eaten him alive" The other man said and Hiccup struggled against his chains.

"N-No! He can't be dead! No!" Hiccup yelled while struggling against the chains, and Ryker laughed.

"Viggo, what do you say we break in this new slave for our army's manufacturing division?" Ryker said to the other man-Viggo and they nodded while smirking evilly.

"Yes Ryker, how about that. We do need a new slave, considering the previous worker slave that we let go hunting with our soldiers escaped and tried to find a safe haven from us" Viggo said and Hiccup coughed loudly, struggling again in another fit.

"Did that slave have a prosthetic arm?" Hiccup asked and Viggo nodded.

"Ah, so you found Slave number five-hundred and six, is he still alive?" Viggo asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"N-No, he died in a radiation storm," Hiccup said. Viggo seemed to think unemotionally.

"Ah, such a pity, he would have been a good slave for another five or so years," Viggo said and then turned to Ryker, who was holding a whip and a metal bar that had a sharp edge.

"So, can we get to torturing and beating him in now? I'm itching to make this boy here slave number seven hundred and sixty-three" Ryker said while cracking his knuckles, and Viggo nodded.

"Yes brother, torture away," Viggo said and left the room, Ryker laughing as he raised the whip in front of Hiccup's terrified green eyes.

He had never screamed this much in his life, and most likely never would again.

* * *

Hiccup was pushed into a huge room by Ryker, his body covered in newly created scar's. Hiccup was wearing a torn black tank-top and black worn pants.

"Meet the other slaves, figure out your position and then when the bell goes off GET TO WORK! I'm not gonna tell you twice" Ryker said and kicked Hiccup straight in the back, causing the young man to hit the ground.

Ryker left the room as a woman ran up to Hiccup and helped him up, the woman having blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, what's your name?" Hiccup asked casual and woman made sure no one was listening.

"Masters don't like us having names...but we have them in secret...I'm Astrid" The woman- Astrid responded. Hiccup coughed while sitting down, Astrid sitting down next to him.

"And your name is?" Astrid asked and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Hiccup, my name's Hiccup" Hiccup responded and Astrid nodded while gesturing to the rest of the slaves in the small cell.

"Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Dagur, Heather, and...Gustav" Astrid said while gesturing to each, saying Gustav and Snotlout' names with annoyance.

"How long have you guys been here?" Hiccup asked and Astrid shook her head.

"Since as early as we can remember, our parents are dead for sure and any of our fellow family members are also slaves or dead" Astrid said. Hiccup sighed while looking around.

"Don't worry, I know how it feels to miss family," Hiccup said while thinking of his father, mother and brother.

"Who do you miss specifically?" Astrid asked curiously. Hiccup sighed while sitting there.

"My father and mother, both who probably died. And my brother, his name is Toothless..." Hiccup said while thinking of Toothless, probably injured and alone out in the hot wastes...left to die...

"Toothless is an odd name for someone, so is Hiccup" Fishlegs chimed in. Hiccup chuckled.

"Well, our family has a history of being bad at naming things so it sorta is a trend amongst us," Hiccup said with a shrug, and then looked up at the ceiling in despair.

"Oh gods, please let Toothless be alright," Hiccup said, knowing that the wasteland might kill Toothless...or that he might already be dead.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, come, let's get some rest before we start working in an hour," Astrid said and Hiccup nodded while lying down on the cold stone floor, begging above all for this to just all be a bad nightmare.

* * *

Toothless woke up with a shuddering cough, blood dripping from his mouth. His entire body was aching in massive jolts of pain, the equivalent of someone hitting a nail with a hammer.

"H-Hic..Hiccup..." Toothless moaned before coughing up a good amount of blood. He looked down at his torso to find a rusted metal pipe going right into his side.

Toothless heard thunder ring out in the distance. He coughed and spotted his sword nearby. He grabbed his sword and started crawling his way towards a nearby cave.

The cave wasn't huge, it was really more of an overhang with a good amount of shelter underneath it, but it would keep him safe from the rain.

He collapsed into the safe spot as the rain started falling, Toothless took in a deep breath while looking at the pipe in his abdomen.

He grabbed some cloth from a storage pack on his arm and took a few quick deep breaths before pulling the rusted metal out. If it was left in he would get poisoned from the rust and have absolutely no chance of survival.

"FUCKING HELL!" Toothless roared in pain while clutching the massively bleeding wound, regretting his choice. He quickly pressed the cloth to the wound and then started bandaging himself up.

Once he was sure the bandages were safely secure, he started pulling little pieces of rusted metal out from his scaly hide. A particularly big piece was stuck in one of his wing's membranes, and he had to pull it out.

Toothless took three deep breaths before pulling the hunk of metal out and hissing in pain, he threw the metal away and finished up bandaging his body.

After that, he watched the rain fall with deep breaths as he clutched onto his sword tightly, watching the sunset on the day.

"Hiccup...I...I'm...coming...stay a-alive...please" Toothless moaned and quickly fell asleep while hoping that he would safely make it through the night to see the next sunrise.

* * *

 **Alright! That is a wrap on Chapter 3 of The Waste of What Remains! I hope to have Chapter 4 out sometime in the future, but who knows with my writing system and stuff.**

 **Alright, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	4. 4: Trapped

**Hey guys! I'm back and with The Waste of What Remains Chapter 4! Now, this chapter focuses solely on Toothless and shows what happened to him after Chapter 3.**

 **Also, by the end of this chapter, I hope that I'll have caused you're jaws to drop in shock. Now, let's get right into the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on The Waste of What Remains...**_

 _Toothless took three deep breaths before pulling the hunk of metal out and hissing in pain, he threw the metal away and finished up bandaging his body._

 _After that, he watched the rain fall with deep breaths as he clutched onto his sword tightly, watching the sunset on the day._

 _"Hiccup...I...I'm...coming...stay a-alive...please" Toothless moaned and quickly fell asleep while hoping that he would safely make it through the night to see the next sunrise._

* * *

Toothless woke up screaming in pain, two strangers standing above him wearing weird masks. He looked down at his feet to find one of them mauled and injured badly, covered in water from the rain.

He quickly passed out as both of the strangers looked at him, worried.

* * *

Toothless felt as if a semi-truck had just slammed into him at three hundred miles per hour. His entire body ached and his left leg felt... off, for some reason.

Toothless opened his emerald green eyes with a loud groan, placing his hand on his head as if to try and stop his headache, though it did nothing.

That's when Toothless realized something. He was no longer under the little overhang but in some form of shack or underground cave. He slowly got up and looked down at himself, seeing only a torn pair of blue pants and a dark green shirt, also torn.

"What...happened?" Toothless moaned as he slowly got up, only to hit the ground with a thud.

He quickly turned over and saw that his left leg was encased in bandages.

He found his sword nearby and with a few quick swipes the bandages were gone, revealing...

Nothing, everything below his knee was gone.

Toothless took in a deep breath, his sword slipping out of his sweaty hand and hitting the cold floor with a loud echoing clang.

"W-what...no...w-wh...how...w-why is...oh my...what" Toothless mumbled in shock while staring at his stump.

Suddenly two fully grown adults wearing masks walked into the room. Toothless grabbed onto his sword weakly, holding it close and making sure he was ready to strike.

"Oh, we are so sorry," One of them said gently with guilt evident in their voice. Toothless growled while using his sword to prop himself up onto a nearby table.

"W-who are you? What did you do to my leg!?" Toothless yelled and then hit the ground with a thud, the two people immediately rushing over and helping him up.

"Your leg was heavily irradiated from the rain, it was either cut off the spot where all the radiation was concentrated or..." One of the people said. Then the other spoke up.

"You'll still be sick for some time, here, take this." The speaker threw a small pill bottle to Toothless, who caught it and read the label.

"Potassium Iodide? What's this gonna do?" Toothless asked cautiously.

"It'll weaken the amount of damage the remaining radiation is doing to your body, basically...it'll help," One of them said. Toothless just threw the bottle across the room.

"I'm not getting poisoned by some random strangers! Thanks for saving me, but I think I'll be on my way..." Toothless exclaimed and then hit the ground again, the strangers grabbing him and putting him back on the bed.

"No, you must stay here. If you don't take any of the meds, and you keep pushing your immune system then the radiation will cause more damage" One of the two explained quickly.

Toothless wanted to fight back but...he suddenly felt very...weak.

The half-dragon collapsed onto the bed with a cough, while one of the two brought over the pills for him to take.

"How do I know...your not lying" Toothless mumbled weakly before coughing.

The two were gonna answer but Toothless passed out again, and one of them sighed.

"Why does he have to faint so much?" One of them remarked sarcastically.

* * *

Toothless eventually woke up again, getting up with a grunt as everything from his ear nubs to his foot claws ached.

"O...ow..." Toothless moaned while rubbing his aching stump.

The two people from before entered the room carrying some raw fish and a dark blue bottle filled with some sort of liquid.

"We have some fish and water" One of them explained and put the items down in front of the half-dragon, who used his claws to nudge the fish.

"What about the fish? How do you expect me to cook it? Last time I checked, I can't just force a lighter and a pile of sticks into existence with a snap of my fingers" Toothless commented sarcastically and one of the two looked him over.

"You're a half-dragon, you should be able to eat it raw," One of them said, somewhat confused. Toothless nodded.

"Yeah, I can eat it raw but...how did you know that?" Toothless asked curiously.

The two winced and then quickly thought up a plausible answer.

"Umm...we...we've read old pre-war textbooks about the condition," One of them said. They quickly left, while Toothless just stared at the door frame before turning to the fish.

Toothless used his high powered senses to sniff the fish, not finding any poison or thing that could hurt him.

He shrugged and then dug into the fish with teeth and claws ready.

* * *

When Toothless had finished eating and drinking the food, he got up and used his sword as a cane to keep himself from falling over.

"W-when I get Hiccup back, I'll have to get him to help me make a prosthetic..." Toothless mumbled while stumbling from the bed over to the door.

He grabbed a small pocket knife from his one remaining boot and sat down in front of the door.

He used the knife and slowly started picking the lock, eventually the door let out a loud click and Toothless pulled the door open with a smirk.

Toothless stumbled out of the room and finding himself in a long hallway with multiple doors.

He looked down the hall to see a huge door, which Toothless start stumbling towards quickly. He almost had it open when the two people came forward and slammed the door while pulling him away from it.

"No, you're not ready!" One of them said while the other took Toothless' sword and knife.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Toothless yelled while struggling, but it was no use.

The two took Toothless to the room he had been in, they shut the door and locked it as Toothless lay inside.

"NO! LET ME OUT! I NEED TO GET TO MY BROTHER!" Toothless yelled while crawling over to the door and pounding on it with his scaled fists, using his claws on the door.

Toothless would try to use his fire, but by the time he got through the very thick reinforced door smoke would have filled the room entirely.

He eventually collapsed while still pounding against the door, as close to crying as he had ever been in a long time.

Then he took a deep breath and looked around before getting up while leaning against the wall.

"I'm not gonna remain here any longer, I'm gonna get out of here" Toothless whispered to himself before walking over to the bed.

* * *

Toothless looked at everything he had while sitting on the one bed in the room.

He had two or three glass bottle, a fork, a torn shirt, his old armor's mask, some fish scales, a rusted tiny pipe, a few copper wires, a box full of junk from a car, some duct tape, and a mechanical clock.

"Ok, I have an idea" Toothless mumbled and got to work, quickly taking most of the stuff and fashioning it into a countdown clock and a casing.

Toothless took a deep breath and felt something in his chest shift. He breathed out a steady stream of blue gas into the glass bottle until it was full.

Then he shoved the glass bottle into the casing of the device and stuck a few things into it.

He turned the clock's hands until it was set to five minutes and he set it aside for later.

Next, he took the old mask and the remaining glass bottles and combined them into an oxygen mask.

Toothless also worked the remaining stuff into a small dagger and a temporary prosthetic. Then put the device on the door and pressed a button causing the clock to start counting down.

Toothless put on the oxygen-containing helmet, holding the dagger steadily in his hands while standing far away from the door.

"Five, four, three, two...one...zero" Toothless mumbled and then the device beeped before exploded in a plasma ball, taking out the door and some of the wall instantly.

Toothless ran through the smoke and got out of the room, running down the hall as the two figures tried to stop him.

He slashed them in the face with his knife, and both staggered back from him while in pain.

Toothless ran to the main door and shoved his makeshift dagger into the lock, quickly opening the door and running out it...

Only to find himself on a catwalk above a huge hanger, containing hundreds of people.

Toothless then got a good look at the people, and he realized that they had scales and cat-like eyes...they were just like him...they were also half-dragon.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here?!" Toothless questioned in shock, only for the two people from before to run through the door and towards him.

Toothless raised his dagger and the two stopped around twenty feet in front of him, raising their hands in self-defense.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Toothless asked and yelled. The two looked at each other with a sigh before taking off their masks and throwing them off the catwalk.

This was probably the first time Toothless had seen the two without their masks, and he realized that one was male while the other was female.

The male had red hair and green eyes, he stood at around nearly seven foot tall.

The female had auburn hair and blue eyes, she stood at around six foot three.

Toothless took their faces in for one moment before he took a step back in shock, his heart-rate going through the roof as he stared into their worried eyes.

"Mom...Dad?" Toothless asked in shock and the two looked between each other with a sigh.

* * *

 **I'm not gonna say anything, just wait until the next chapter we're ALL will be explained! Also, this is my first fan fiction chapter of 2019! So Happy (Late) New Years! And I'll see you all in Chapter 5.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	5. 5: Revelations

**Hey everyone! I'm back and with a chapter! This chapter is kinda short but still important, so with that said let's get right into the chapter!**

* * *

Toothless stood there shocked as both Stoick and Valka looked down sad and disappointed in themselves.

"We should have told you earlier, but...we didn't know how you would react..." Valka said quietly. Toothless threw his arms into the air.

"Well, how did you THINK I would react to finding out that my parents are alive?" Toothless asked sarcastically.

The half-dragon sighed and looked around the absolutely huge place, all of the half-dragons below staring at him in curiosity.

"Where did you find all of them?" Toothless asked while gesturing to the other half-dragons, and the two looked down.

"We rescued them from Raiders and other...dangerous things in the wastes. The condition used to be rare but the radiation seems to have...increased the odds of it happening by half," Stoick explained slowly. Toothless nodded while thinking.

"So...why am I here? I get it's GREAT and all to see your long-missing son and have a reunion...but why? I was kinda busy trying to save Hiccup, you know, your other son and my biological brother" Toothless remarked sarcastically.

"W-we had to save you from the radiation storm, if not you would have died..." Valka said weakly. Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, get that. But why take me here and lock me up in a room? I get the not telling me thing a tiny bit, but why lock me up?" Toothless asked, confused and curious.

Stoick scratched the back of his own head with a nervous lock.

"Well, we know how much of a… temper you get when people get in your way… and we didn't want that temper aimed at us by telling you that you shouldn't go after Hiccup..." Stoick said quietly. Toothless glared.

HARD.

"And. Why. NOT?" Toothless asked quietly with a subtle tone of anger in his voice.

"E-Even we can't stop the Grimborns, they have too much power and too strong of control over their slaves and soldiers for even us to stop..." Valka answered. Toothless' knuckles went white.

"So I'm just supposed to sit around and watch the world burn while my brother is possibly killed?" Toothless asked angrily. The two of them sighed.

"We're sorry, but...there's nothing we can do...Viggo and Ryker are just...too powerful" Stoick whispered gently. Toothless fumed by kicking the guardrail with his scaled foot.

"Then what can I do?! Is there a way to even get powerful enough to rescue him?!" Toothless asked angrily while glaring at them.

Stoick and Valka looked at each other and nodded, before turning towards Toothless.

"We may have a way, but it requires a few things...come," Valka told Toothless before they ran off down the catwalk and to a huge steel door.

Toothless followed confused, curious, and worried. And above all, he hoped Hiccup was still alive...somewhere.

* * *

Hiccup grunted as his burnt and bruised hands carefully wrapped leather around the handle of an iron sword.

A guard came by his station and scoffed before hiting him in the back with a whip, causing the young man to almost scream but hold it back.

"Work faster you maggot! We need to get these swords finished for the army and for trading...so, PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT!" The guard yelled and everyone nodded.

Hiccup just continued carefully staring at the sword as he worked on it, hoping he could wake up back at the base or even back in the Bunker to find all of this just a bad dream.

He continued working for hours, just thinking about freedom and Toothless.

When the bell rang indicating that he got his annual thirty-minute break, he nearly ran to the 'break' room in relief but he took a deep breath and walked...

The last time he ran, he remembered watching as he and all the other slaves got punished for such a small thing.

Once in the 'break' room, he sat down with all the other slaves as half a piece of moldy bread was given to them as their only meal.

"Eat up, maggots," The guard said before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Everyone ate in silence as the mechanical clock on the wall counted down to when they would start working again.

"Guys, have you figured out the plan?" Hiccup whispered in a low voice and all of the others nodded.

"I-It doesn't mean we like it, w-what if the guards..." Fishlegs began in a scared voice and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, they won't find out because we won't LET them find out. As soon as all the pieces fall into line...we strike and escape" Hiccup told them and all of them nodded.

They waited for the perfect opportunity, as since there was only one guard keeping an eye on all of them at once, they could easily take him down if given the right chance and luck.

And then the opportunity presented itself; the guard turned away from the left side of the production room and to the right side.

Hiccup finished up a sword and quickly rushed it to Astrid, who banged it over the head of the guard.

The guard hit the ground with a thud, unconscious.

"Alright guys, we need to get to the control room and open the exterior gate, then its a straight ticket out of here," Hiccup recounted the plan and Fishlegs was curious.

"Where will we go after that?" Fishlegs asked and Hiccup smirked.

"A little base my brother and I set up, he should be there I hope...and if not we'll find him after we get there and get safe" Hiccup stated and everyone nodded.

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Heather all made their way through the halls of the huge base, avoid the guards at every turn and possible chance they had.

They eventually made it to the control room and found a guard and Ryker managing a few basic gear and pulley based systems.

Hiccup and Astrid used blunt objects to hit the two over the head, knocking them out.

Hiccup grabbed his sword from Ryker's holster, smirked while Ryker groaned in his sleep.

"Think I would let you keep my sword? Nope! Sorry, this is a present from my brother and I will not let you keep it" Hiccup mumbled sarcastically as Fishlegs quickly found the gate opening mechanism.

They heard the gate start opening and alarms blaring, they quickly made their way back to the other slaves and exited the huge complex by walking on a catwalk above the entire thing.

The gate was right in front of them, promising freedom and exit into the Wasteland. They were so close...just a tiny bit farther...

But they never made it as tons and tons of soldiers and guards came out from doors and guard posts, quickly subduing them and taking their weapons.

Hiccup tried to fight back against them, but he was quickly overpowered even with his sword.

Viggo approached with a pissed off Ryker, who looked like he was tempted to snap Hiccup's neck right their and then.

"We need more guards on the factory area, and more in the control room so this NEVER happens again. So, what punishment are you thinking of for the slaves?" Viggo asked Ryker, who snarled in Hiccup's direction.

"I was thinking we should whip them, then pour hot burning liquid on their wounds before whipping them again" Ryker answered coldly, and Viggo nodded before walking off.

"See to it then," Viggo told him as he left, and Ryker smirked in Hiccup's direction as Hiccup knew his fate was sealed.

* * *

After the whipping was finished, Hiccup was given another dirty torn shirt to replace his old one.

The boy was thrown into the slave cages with a shout of anger, the cage door shutting and locking behind him.

Hiccup knew now that he couldn't escape, but maybe a certain someone could rescue him, all it would take was time and some directions.

Hiccup quickly thought up the plans for a makeshift radio that could communicate with Dawn, who was still at the base and defending it.

He knew he would need some parts for the radio, and that once it had transmitted that Ryker or Viggo would find out and punish him.

But Toothless was gonna need an inside report of this base before he charged in at full steam, and who better to deliver that information than him?

So Hiccup waited, hoping beyond hope that he would have the perfect chances to get and assemble the parts for a radio.

"Goodnight, brother. Wherever you are" Hiccup mumbled before curling up on the cold iron floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, over hundreds of miles away, the two parents and Toothless were walking down a stone hallway.

"So, explain this to me again just so I understand, there is this weird magical liquid that will give me the ability to be like Thor from the Thor movies, all controlling lightning, and stuff," Toothless asked and Valka shrugged.

"That's well...that's the basic simplified version. This liquid will unlock your true biological potential, allowing you to do much more than just control and create lightning...you might even be able to go full dragon" Valka explained and Stoick interjected into the conversation.

"It also means that you will have to pass three trials to get it, and once you've got the liquid and its given you these powers, that makes you the King of all half-dragon kind" Stoick explained and Toothless was majorly confused.

"Wait? Why do I have to do three trials for it? Can't you just give it to me?" Toothless asked and Stoick sighed.

"We can't because it's not ours to give, the liquid and the three trials are all done by an ancient half-dragon, he's older then Valka and I put together" Stoick explained as they entered a huge cavern.

An old man approached them, he had grey eyes and his scales were a light gray instead of the black of Toothless' scales.

The man was using a cane, and he was definitely very old considering he was wearing dirty worn clothes from over two hundred years ago.

"Ah, young half-dragon, I have been awaiting your arrival since the bombs dropped," The old man remarked fondly and Stoick shrugged.

"Of course you have," Stoick remarked as Toothless approached the old man carefully.

"So, what do I have to do to earn this liquid?" Toothless asked and the old man had a question.

"Why do you want the liquid of the Gods?" The old man asked carefully. Toothless took in a deep breath.

"I want to save my brother" Toothless stated. The old man was shocked and curious.

"Funny, I can tell you're telling the truth with no other motives. Most people usually just want the liquid for power or money or strength" The old man remarked as he stared into Toothless' green eyes.

"Ok...so...what are the trials?" Toothless asked and the old man smiled.

"The first trial is the trial of fire, to see if you can make it through the test using your fire alone. The second trial is the trial of endurance, to test how far you will push yourself. And the third trial is the trial of sacrifice, where you must give up something to win" The old man explained.

Toothless sighed and stretched, his body getting ready for the trials of a lifetime. He walked over to the door the old man was pointing at and opened it.

"See you guys on the other side...I guess" Toothless told them and walked through the door. Even if he didn't trust any of them he still wanted his brother back and would do ANYTHING.

Toothless entered the chamber to find around thirty targets all flying throughout the room on pulleys and gear mechanisms.

"This test is to see if you can hit each and every single target BEFORE the ceiling crushes you to a pulp," The old man told him from behind a reinforced glass window.

The ceiling suddenly started lowering at a slow speed, and Toothless got to work shooting plasma blasts at each target.

Eventually, he ran out of shots and found himself trying to breath fire when he couldn't. All the while the ceiling was getting closer and closer to his head with every second.

That's when Toothless spotted something in the corner, hidden but not hidden well enough. He grabbed it and realized it was a bottle containing some sorta liquid.

"Can't hurt to give this a shot...well actually, it could hurt a lot but the point still stands" Toothless mumbled and then quickly gulped down the liquid.

And then just like that, he felt his shot limit reset and he quickly shot the last few targets into nothing but wood splinters just as the ceiling touched his head.

"Good, most people never notice the bottle, you may just win..." The old man said and a door at the back of the room opened, leading into the trial of endurance.

"Oh great, this is gonna be fun" Toothless mumbled sarcastically and went through the door, which closed behind him.

* * *

 **Sorry for such the short chapter, but I promise the next two will be EXTRA long and detailed for you guys.**

 **With that said, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	6. 6: Selfless

**Hey everyone! IM BAAACCCKKK! And with a Chapter too! So enjoy, leave a review, and stick around for this Chapter and especially the next one (Which may or may not be final chapter).**

 **So, let's get right into the Chapter!**

* * *

Toothless looked around the metal room of the second trial to see the ceiling starting to come down on top of him. He raised his arms and pushed on the lowering ceiling to keep it from crushing him.

"The second trial is designed to see if you can endure, this room and specifically the next one are the ones no one can EVER get past," the old man from before stated. Toothless continued pushing against the ceiling.

The ceiling lowered a tiny bit more, and Toothless lost his grip. The half-dragon hit the floor with a thud as the ceiling lowered closer and closer to him, getting ready to crush every bone in his draconic body.

Then he spotted a button in the far corner of the room, and pushed against the ceiling harder and harder until he was in a perfect position.

Toothless shot a small plasma blast at the button and the ceiling slowly raised up to its normal height as the door into the third and final challenge opened.

"This is easy, how come no one ever beat this before?" Toothless mumbled as he walked into the third chamber.

Inside, his parents were strapped to two separate tables. The old man was behind a bullet-proof glass window. A huge laser was charging up as a clock counted down.

"This laser was built for surgery and medical applications, but it was repurposed for this test. You must say the name of the person you want the laser to kill, only then will the door open," The old man told Toothless, and the half-dragon stood there shocked.

"Toothless! Chose me!" Stoick yelled while struggling against his restraints, the laser getting closer and closer to firing.

"No! Chose me!" Valka yelled while struggling as well.

"What if I chose neither!?" Toothless asked, lost and panicked as the countdown reached twenty seconds.

"If you chose neither, the laser will kill both and you will fail the test," The old man told him calmly. Toothless sent a plasma blast at the glass window but it didn't shatter.

Toothless looked around the room for some sort of hidden button or lever or something, but there was nothing. Nothing at all.

The countdown reached ten seconds as Valka and Stoick were shouting for Toothless to choose one of them.

The old man was watching calmly as Toothless started panicking but then quickly calmed down with a few deep breaths before opening his eyes.

"Shoot Toothless, shoot me..." Toothless said. The laser went off right into his chest, sending the half-dragon flying into the stone wall as smoke came from his chest.

Valka and Stoick's restraints immediately unlocked, and the two rushed over to Toothless, who was ominously still and lifeless.

As they stared at Toothless, their hope of him surviving turned tail to the east as they saw the absolutely massive smoldering hole in Toothless' chest.

"No..." Stoick whispered weakly as he and Valka stood there next to the body of their son. The old man came towards them with a smile.

"He passed the trial of sacrifice. Even if he chose one of you two he would have still lost. The true title is actually the trial of self-sacrifice," The old man told them and then carefully studied the very still half-dragon's features.

"He is nearly dead, but a part of him is still alive and fighting...but not for long. He needs the liquid, and he's earned it," The old man said.

The two parents quickly picked up the nearly dead half-dragon.

They ran through hallway after hallway until they found themselves in a huge room containing transcriptions on the walls and a water fountain in the middle.

But it was not water coming from the fountain but a blue liquid with a slightly purple glow to it.

The old man got a cup and filled it with the glowing liquid before slowly making his way over to Toothless, who was lying on the floor with Valka and Stoick watching him.

The man gently pressed the cup to the half-dragon's lips and made sure Toothless swallowed every last drop of the liquid.

"Come on, breath!" Valka said in worry. Eventually, Toothless started wheezing and coughing as the hole in his chest quickly healed.

"What happened?" Toothless asked as the two helped the half-dragon stand-up, and then looked at him in shock.

"Toothless, take off your shirt," Stoick told him. Toothless was confused but did as told.

Toothless' spine and back spikes were glowing a bright neon blue while electricity seemed to flow through each scale like a dancing light-show.

"Hold on, l-let me try something," Toothless mumbled and approached a wooden training dummy which was rotting in the corner of the room.

He then squeezed his fists as tight as possible, and they caught on fire, flaring up in blue and purple fire, but they didn't burn because of his scales.

Toothless then sent his fist into the training dummy, a lightning bolt entering the wooden stand along with his fire.

The training dummy broke into over a hundred pieces before it hit the ground, and Toothless turned to the rest of the group with a smirk.

"Oh they are so screwed now," Toothless told them with an excited tone evident in his voice.

The old man stumbled over with a smile that quickly turned to a frown as his scales went almost pure white.

"I'm afraid...that since you are now King of the half-dragons and the trials are not needed...that I have no purpose anymore..." The old man said while sitting down on the ground.

"Don't say that, you could always take up...woodworking or something," Toothless mumbled. The old man smiled while lying down.

"Let me rest, I believe it is my time," The old man said and closed his eyes. A moment later his chest stopped moving and his heart stopped beating.

All three of them stood there in silence for a moment before Toothless stood up at his full height while taking deep breaths.

"We must find and rescue Hiccup, while I figure out how to truly lead half-dragon kind," Toothless told them and they nodded.

Toothless held out his hand towards where he could sense his sword was, and a bolt of lightning came from his palm.

The lightning seemingly flung the sword towards Toothless, and the half-dragon grabbed the handle out of the air.

The lightning from Toothless' arm was flowing through the metal of the sword now, making its blade burst into a bright vibrant blue and purple fire that would melt even the toughest steel.

"This sword needs a name...I was thinking a good name would the Fury's Fire" Toothless remarked while staring into the fire on his sword.

Toothless sighed while remembering that he was now King and that he would have to talk to all the other half-dragons.

"Let's go," Toothless said and they left the chamber as the liquid stopped flowing and the lights went out.

* * *

As Toothless entered the chamber filled with the other half-dragons, they all approached him carrying objects and devices.

One of them handed him a bandolier, another handed him a dark blue leather chest plate and tunic, and another handed him a twelve gauge shot-gun with ammo.

Toothless quickly worked all of this onto himself, while also holding onto Fury's Fire with a grip that not even a God could break.

Toothless then stepped onto a high podium with a seat for a King,and raised his sword into the air, lightning hitting the ceiling.

Everyone bowed and Toothless took in a deep breath while looking at all of his subjects as they bowed.

"E-everyone w-we need to...um...we..." Toothless started with a stutter, nervousness creeping up his spine as he stared at hundreds of eyes all looking at him for guidance and leadership.

"What I think Toothless is trying to say is, is that we need to rescue his brother Hiccup from the Grimborn brothers," Stoick interrupted and gave a knowing supportive look to Toothless, who took in a deep breath.

"We need to find my brother and rescue him from Viggo and Ryker, even if we don't then the Grimborn brothers may become powerful enough to wipe us all off the face of the Earth," Toothless told them calmly with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

All the half-dragons began whispering and chatting to themselves as Toothless took in a deep breath and continued.

"We have to put a stop to Viggo and Ryker before they rule the Wasteland, which they are very close to doing!" Toothless told them. Everyone continued whispering.

Toothless took in a deep breath and decided that he had to go for the heart, it was the only way to rally them all together.

"If we don't stop them, then everyone will die or become slaves. Friends, family, loved ones...can you really tell me you would sit back and let them be enslaved...OR WILL YOU STAND UP AND FIGHT!" Toothless roared and thrust his sword into the air.

Surprisingly, this worked in winning over all the half-dragon's support, all of them standing up and cheering in agreement.

Toothless took a few deep breaths while letting his sword go back down to his side, all the half-dragons preparing for war.

"Alright, I need a team of the STRONGEST half-dragons to help me, who is the STRONGEST?!" Toothless roared and a few half-dragons stepped up.

"I'm Hookfang, this is Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, Skullcrusher, Cloudjumper, and Windshear," Hookfang said as he walked up to Toothless, six other half-dragons following.

"Well, get your armor and weapons, we move out in thirty minutes. We don't have time to waste," Toothless told them and everyone nodded, kicking into overdrive in preparation mode.

* * *

Toothless sat in a chair, waiting for everyone to finish preparing. He himself was thinking and reflecting on all of the events of the past week or two.

"To think, I started out in a rusted car fort with Dawn, and now I'm fighting with an army of half-dragons to rescue my brother from two evil men who are close to ruling the world...not to mention I have to be King after this," Toothless whispered to himself with a sigh.

Slowly, Valka and Stoick made their way over to Toothless, who was sitting and contemplating everything.

"Son, how are you...doing?" Valka asked lightly and Toothless sighed while staring into the flames on his sword.

"I-I don't know...it's just all...shocking and sudden, just a week ago I was in a base made of cars with a robot, now I'm King and trying to save my brother and the entire wasteland," Toothless told them and let his sword hit the ground.

The sword bounced with a clang as the fire was extinguished, the blade rapidly cooling down and returning to normal.

"You're not just a King, you're an Alpha and a Chief to all these half-dragons. And remember that saying..." Valka said comfortingly and Toothless sighed.

"A Chief protects his own, yeah I remember...It's just that I'm not sure I've got what it takes to protect my own. I mean, I couldn't even stop Hiccup from getting captured..." Toothless weakly responded.

"You and Hiccup were always destined to rule side by side, you as King of the Dragons and him as Chief of the Humans," Stoick told him. Valka laid a hand on Toothless' shoulder.

"You don't have to do this alone, you've got us and you've got the other half-dragons. You can trust us, we won't hurt you," Valka whispered comfortingly. Toothless looked up with tears before hugging the two.

"Thank you...so much," Toothless whispered weakly as he hugged them with the strength of Dragon, which even Stoick thought was a bit too much.

"Ok son, you can let go before you break our backs. You're stronger than you think, physically and mentally," Stoick commented and Toothless let go with a smile.

Toothless picked up his sword and smirked as he turned to them.

"Let's go get my brother back," Toothless stated and they smiled, all of them quickly going out to the prepared half-dragons.

"ALRIGHT! LET US MOVE ACROSS THE WASTES TO FREEDOM AND VICTORY!" Toothless roared as he stood upon his throne, raising his flaming sword into the air.

All the half-dragons cheered and raised their swords into the air as well. The top of the cavern quickly opened as the mechanism was activated.

All the half-dragons climbed ladders and staircases, making it quickly above the surface, Toothless being the last one up.

"We must get to my old base first, there might be a chance that Hiccup escaped," Toothless told them and he quickly plotted their course using a map and compass.

They quickly set out across the wastes, preparing to fight a battle unlike anything the Wasteland has ever seen.

* * *

Toothless climbed up a hill, his claws digging into the dirt below and his sword allowing him leverage against the hill.

Once he reached the top, he took four deep breaths and looked out to see 4 huge stone walls with a drawbridge gate and a few buildings contained within.

"Well, this is a sight for sore eyes," Toothless mumbled and quickly raced towards the base, the army following behind and taking out anything that was a danger.

Toothless approached the gate, and he sent a lightning strike into the sky to alert Dawn, who start investigating the source.

"Master Toothless? You're alive! Good heavens, I was ready to initiate my search protocol when you didn't return!" Dawn told him. Toothless sighed while walking into the base.

"Did Hiccup..." Toothless began but Dawn just looked down.

"Master Hiccup didn't return, but I did receive a radio message from him! It was short and frantic but did give me some dire info that you may need," Dawn told him and played the message.

"D-Dawn! I know you're gonna receive this message, and that you'll get it to Toothless. Listen! Viggo and Ryker have an army and are preparing to take over the Wasteland! Their army is stocked with swords and bows and spears, as well as having thin metal armor" Hiccup's voice came through the speakers and then a yell.

"Oh crap, they've found me. Listen! YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! THEY'LL BE READY IN THREE DAYS! TOOTHLESS, HURRY UP AND...AHH AHH!" Hiccup yelled through the speakers before the recording ended.

"This message was received two and a half days ago," Dawn told him and Toothless quickly grabbed a bow and quiver full of arrows from the armory.

"Then, we've got to get going...we don't have much time. Dawn, guard the base until we return...if we return" Toothless told Dawn, and the robot beeped.

"Yes Master," Dawn said. Toothless sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Can you please stop referring to me as Master? It's getting annoying, please say Sir instead of Master, hell I'll even take King" Toothless told him and the robot nodded.

"Sure sir," Dawn told him and Toothless was gobsmacked.

"What, all I had to do was tell you to refer to me as sir instead of master this whole time?!" Toothless asked. The robot nodded.

"Well, now I feel like an idiot...ok, no time for sarcastic remarks, got to go!" Toothless yelled and ran out of the base, Dawn going on guard duty.

"EVERYONE! FOLLOW ME!" Toothless roared and they all ran through the Wasteland, towards Viggo and Ryker's base.

They just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

 **Alright guys! That's it for Chapter 6! Chapter 7 should be out before next Monday for sure, I just need to write it and get it beta-read. So...**

 **Yeah, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	7. 7: King

**Hello everyone and welcome to the FINAL chapter of The Waste of What Remains! Thank you for reading the other six previous chapters and following this story through to its completion.**

 **Now, with that said and done, let's just get RIGHT into CHAPTER 7!**

* * *

Toothless and the half-dragons slowed down to a stop at the very same hill that he and Hiccup had climbed to find the Grimborn base.

Toothless went up the hill first, looking out and over to see a huge base made of cars and scrap.

"CHARGE!" Toothless roared as they ran across the sun-stricken sand and dirt.

Toothless roared and used a push of his legs to send himself flying into the air with electricity forming all over him, storm clouds moving in as lightning struck soldiers down in their tracks.

He aimed his sword right at the base, a bolt of lightning coming from his hand and going through the sword into the base, destroying the front gate and taking down the early defenses.

Toothless landed, slamming his flaming lightning sword into the cold ground, which exploded in a straight line going from the sword to the base's main exterior wall, tearing it open in one quick explosion.

Toothless got up with a pant while the major forces of the half-dragon army waited outside, the group of half-dragons he had talked to earlier being the only ones to follow him alongside his parents.

They charged through the long hallway, Toothless using his sword to take down multiple enemies at once while the others followed behind, walking calmly.

"This is too easy," Hookfang growled with a laugh, none of them having to fight as Toothless was doing all the work.

Suddenly, two huge mech-like robots came out from two slots in a huge cavern, both of them turning to Toothless with a mechanical growl.

"You'll regret coming here, child!" One of the operators of the mech exclaimed and sent an old rusted military missile right at Toothless.

The half-dragon used his super sword to cut the missile in two. The missile exploded and sending him flying back into a wall with a loud thud.

"Toothless!" Hookfang yelled and the group charged into battle against the mechs, which were already preparing to fight against the half-dragons.

Toothless' vision was blurry and his ears rang loudly. He had just taken a missile right to the face and was still alive, to be fair.

The weakened half-dragon got up, his body returned to normal (As normal as a half-dragon was, anyway) in its state of momentary shock.

One of the mechs was destroyed quickly, and the team cheered in the victory while standing over the rusty wreckage.

But the other mech used this moment to its advantage, catching the group by surprise and managing to take down half of them in one missile strike.

"ATTACK!" One of the half-dragons yelled and they tried getting the mech, but it was fighting dirty and playing for keeps.

The mech took down the remaining half-dragons with their swords and bows with ease. Toothless held his hand out.

A lightning bolt quickly attached to his sword, which was lying nearby, and pulled it to him.

He picked up the weapon, its blade immediately catching fire and electricity coming from the tip.

"NO MORE!" Toothless roared and flung the sword right at the mech with all of his power going into the blade.

The sword landed in the mech's main power supply, causing a chain reaction, making the mech explode which sent everyone flying against the walls while killing the pilot of the mech.

Toothless coughed while walking through the smoke, quickly finding and retrieving Fury's Fire from the floor.

"I-Is everyone alright!?" Toothless yelled into the black smoke. Nearly all of his team emerged with just a few bruises and scratches.

"Oh man, we got lucky, if that mech had thirty more seconds one of us would have died!" Meatlug exclaimed while attending to her fellow half-dragons.

"Well, that didn't happen and WON'T happen, not on my watch," Toothless told them while a lightning bolt hit Fury's Fire with a loud boom of thunder echoing from the sword as Toothless looked angrily at the mechs.

"Nor will it happen on my watch, either! I'll kill them all...with my FACE!" Hookfang yelled and puffed up his chest in an attempt to look tough, convincing everyone except Toothless.

"Keep dreaming, Hooky," Toothless told him with a playful chuckle. Hookfang pouted while shaking his head.

"With my face...who came up with that? I need to stop taking advice from Barf, he's just as insane as his brother," Hookfang muttered under his breath. Toothless almost wanted to chuckle but didn't.

Now wasn't the time. They were in the middle of an enemy base and Hiccup might be in danger...or worse, dead.

But Toothless would not stop. If Hiccup was dead he would make sure the Grimborns died at his claws this very day.

They quickly made it through another hallway and into an absolutely massive chamber containing hundreds of soldiers, with Viggo at the forefront.

Toothless walked up to them with a snarl, everything seeming calm but strained, as if one single penny hitting the floor would cause a bloodbath.

"It doesn't have to end like this, just hand over my brother and disband your army. We don't have to fight like this, because if we fight as the old world did then nothing will ever change!" Toothless yelled out loud as his team of half-dragons stood behind him, the army just outside the base and ready to attack when need be.

"Oh but that's exactly where we differ, we do want to change the Wasteland, make it a better place," Viggo told them and Toothless wanted to feel hope that he was finding peace but something in Viggo's eyes said differently.

"How do we differ, then? We also want to make the Wasteland better, to fix the problems at the heart of all life that the old world couldn't...wouldn't fix because they were too bullheaded and too careless...selfish," Toothless told them. Viggo smirked.

"But I agree, we do need to change the new world so the old world's mistakes are not repeated," Viggo claimed and Toothless felt as if Viggo was getting somewhere.

"Then we should lay down ALL our swords, and agree on peace?" Toothless asked while loosening his grip on Fury's Fire a tiny bit.

"You see, an old villain from a film of the old world said 'I think you're confusing peace with quite'" Viggo told him with a smirk.

"If the Wasteland does not have a central authority, a King or a leader...it will always resort to barbaric ways. We have to silence the people like you, the sick and the twisted, who try to break down law and order," Viggo told them and it clicked.

"You want to rule the Wasteland...to save it?!" Toothless exclaimed in pure and complete shock, and Viggo smirked.

"If SOMEONE doesn't rule, then the Humans out there will resort to there barbaric nature that is hidden deep inside...and who better to rule then the two people who can see the truth?" Viggo told him with a smirk. Toothless growled.

"So you want to enslave everyone, force them to do your bidding...all to prevent another war? That's just repeating the mistakes of the old world, if not making them worse!" Toothless yelled. Viggo frowned.

"I was hoping that maybe you would understand, but your 'kind' don't seem that intelligent enough to see reason...to see the truth. It truly is a pity, I was almost willing to allow you and your friends a pass on the recent attack… but now I must make examples of you, to end freedom is to save life itself from self-extinction," Viggo told him and raised his sword.

And then Toothless did something none of them expected, he stood up and let his sword clang to the ground.

"To end freedom is to end everything that makes people special, you don't see it, do you Viggo? People...people are brilliant, clever, funny, and outright amazing in there own special unique little ways...and all of that makes the world better," Toothless told him while stepping forward a tiny bit.

"And since you like to quote characters, I figured I would do the same to you, see if you recognize this one. 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings', that statement has never been truer," Toothless told him and then called his sword with a flick of his wrist.

"You are wrong! I shall save the new world by putting an end to the old one by KILLING YOU!" Viggo shouted and then pointed his sword at the group.

"Army! ATTACK!" Viggo yelled and the army charged with their weapons raised while yelling battle cries.

"Team, CHARGE!" Toothless roared and they all charged, Toothless' eyes glowing as his body started glowing brighter and brighter as electricity came out from his shoulders and hands.

Toothless raised his sword with a yell and slammed it down into the ground, causing multiple enemy soldiers to go flying into the air with cries of pain.

The battle that had been cold just got as hot as dragon fire.

* * *

In the middle of the battle, the army of half-dragons had been called in to assist their leader and his team in battle.

Right at this same time, all of the slaves had somehow been freed from there cages by a shot from a half-dragon's crossbow that missed an enemy soldier's head.

Toothless and Viggo were currently fighting up high, battling one on one.

Toothless had thought that coming into this battle he had the upper hand, but Viggo had something Toothless did not...had not had when he was preparing...time.

Viggo prepared for if Toothless would return, even preparing for if he brought the famous Stoick and Valka along with him. So that meant Viggo had designed himself an armor that made him immune to fire and electricity because of the suit's insulation.

This meant any and all of Toothless' lightning and fire-based attacks were mute and useless against the armored leader, only his claws and the now pretty dull blade of Fury's Fire doing damage to his armor.

Viggo and Toothless were circling each other on the high platform, Fury's Fire now having fallen down into the chaos below as the sound of it below them filled their ears.

But their reactions were different, while Viggo took pride in his army, Toothless took disgust in the war and having to fight.

"I do not want to fight you, but if I have to in order to save freedom, my brother, and ALL of half-dragon kind then SO BE IT!" Toothless yelled and lept, ramming into Viggo and sending them both falling off the high platform.

"YOU FOOL! YOU'VE KILLED US BOTH!" Viggo yelled in anger, but then realized a cable wire was going from one side of the chamber to the other, right below him.

He reached out and grabbed onto it, Toothless also grabbing onto the cable but not as strong. Viggo smirked as he made his way over to Toothless and started kicking the half-dragon in the stomach.

"Give up and fall, runt. Give up and FALL! FALL!" Viggo yelled while repeatedly slamming the base of his foot into Toothless' chest, the half-dragon starting to cough up blood.

Toothless then extended his palm and a lightning bolt came out, hitting Fury's Fire and bringing the sword to him.

"NO!" Viggo yelled and kicked Toothless again as the half-dragon slammed Fury's Fire right into the cable, snapping it in two.

Viggo and Toothless went in two separate directions, but Toothless was weakened and lost his grip on the cable.

He slammed into a stone wall and fell around twenty feet before hitting the stone floor with a thud, multiple ribs breaking upon impact.

As Toothless weakly stumbled up, he realized Fury's Fire must have landed somewhere in the middle of the chaos as it was not anywhere in sight.

Viggo ran into his eyesight though and growled while preparing a crossbow. Toothless' eyes widened and the half-dragon tried standing only for his temporary prosthetic to break.

"FALL RUNT! FALL AND LET THE UNIVERSE GIVE BIRTH TO A NEW WORLD!" Viggo screamed and pulled the trigger, the arrow bolt whizzing towards the half-dragon at an immense speed.

Toothless closed his eyes and brought his hands up to his face with a scream of pure terror as the sound of an arrow bolt whizzing through the air got louder and louder...

Until it stopped, with a loud thud to boot. But Toothless didn't feel any pain, in fact, he felt just as he been for the past few minutes since Viggo started kicking him.

Toothless opened his eyes to see a big man standing in front of him, and he recognized the red-haired man as he fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Toothless yelled and scrambled towards Stoick on three legs, using his arms to push himself forward.

Stoick smiled weakly as his vision slowly clouded with blackness, he could see Toothless starting to cry and Valka rushing over with tears.

"Goodbye my family, protect yourself and protect Hiccup...I love you all, and remember, a Chief protects his own...but so does family..." Stoick mumbled weakly before his eyes slid shut and the world got just a bit colder.

"No, Dad, please...no...no..." Toothless whispered weakly while standing over Stoick, who had stopped breathing and was quickly going cold.

That's when Viggo showed up and did the one thing that sealed his fate, he gloated.

"Oh, this is splendid! I managed to take down one of the four needed to start THE NEW WORLD!" Viggo yelled in excitement and triumph, and Toothless snarled loudly while getting up.

Toothless' eyes were glowing in a mix of green, red, blue, and even a hint of yellow. His entire body coursed with electricity as his body seemed to take on more and more draconic features.

"You. Will. Regret. That." Toothless snarled and lept with the strength of ten adult humans, his claws tearing into Viggo's chest plate and shoulder guard.

Viggo tried swiping his sword at Toothless, but the half-dragon simply batted it away in his state of anger as if it was nothing but an itch that could be scratched.

The half-dragon quickly tore apart Viggo's armor as if it was made of paper, the dragon's fire attack quickly charging up to burn Viggo's head and chest to a crisp.

Then, something SLAMMED into the fury controlled half-dragon, and he snarled with a look up to see Ryker standing tall and proud up on a platform, having thrown a huge chunk of metal at him to get him off Viggo.

And then Toothless spotted what human Ryker was holding, the human who was injured and missing the same part of his leg on the same side as Toothless...and the half-dragon's heart stopped as fear and anger overrode everything.

"Hiccup...oh gods..." Toothless mumbled as he stared at his beaten up and injured brother, who was barely conscious and whimpering weakly.

"To-Tooth-le...ss" Hiccup stuttered and slurred out in his weakened state only for Ryker to punch him in the abdomen, knocking the young man unconscious.

Toothless then heard his fathers finally words play over and over again in his head, energy burning at his scales like a fire that threatened to kill. He stood up with a snarl, his eyes becoming a bit more draconic then human.

"I'm...gonna...kill...you...Ryker..." Toothless snarled, the last word coming out mangled and not said right, as if it was coming from the vocal cords of a true full dragon.

Toothless ran, leaving Viggo for Valka to capture and do with what she pleased, which would probably end up with Viggo's screams being heard soon.

Toothless' running speed increased as he dropped to all fours, what little form of human skin he had transformed into full-on dragon hide, scales covering him.

His clothes tore as wings and tail formed, his bones reshaped accordingly and his eyesight became ten times better.

Toothless snarled as the last bits of his half-dragon clothing fell away, and he extended his wings with a roar that shook the entire base.

Every single person stopped and stared at Toothless, no longer was he half-dragon...no, he was a TRUE FULL FLEDGED FIRE BREATHING SCALEY REPTILE.

He was now a full dragon, and he had one simple goal...Kill Ryker Grimborn. And nothing on Earth would stop him.

Toothless lept up onto the higher platform. Ryker threw Hiccup at Toothless before running away.

Toothless whined while nuzzling Hiccup in an attempt to make sure his brother was still alive, and when Hiccup groaned in his sleep weakly, Toothless knew Hiccup was alive but very weak.

Toothless then remember Ryker, who he chased after and caught up to quickly. The man was trying to escape by leaving out the unguarded smashed front gates...but that plan was thrown out the window when Toothless landed in front of him.

Ryker threw his sword and shot of his crossbow, but Toothless snorted and used his tail to throw all of them aside while sending an amused look at Ryker.

"Please, let me go! Have mercy! Spare me and my brother!" Ryker pleaded. Toothless came up with a glare that if glares could kill, Ryker would be dust in the air.

"Y-y...ou...h-ha...ve n-no...m-mercy f-for...D-dad...o-o-or Hiccup..." Toothless managed to say with his draconic vocal cords, which he decided he was NOT doing EVER again as it hurt his throat pretty badly.

Toothless then approached Ryker and then seemed to think before smirking, he went and grabbed a metal pipe in his jaw.

"W-what are you..." Ryker exclaimed, preparing to flee a battle he had absolutely zero chances of winning...

But he never got the chance as Toothless slammed the pipe into Ryker's leg, and then used his immense strength to tear the entire leg off.

The Grimborn's had cost him and Hiccup both half of there legs, so Ryker should lose one full leg as payment. That was how Toothless would say it at that exact moment.

Toothless then waited and watched Ryker squirm helplessly like a wounded animal, and he was going to plunge his claws deep into Ryker's throat and kill him...

But he let out a draconic sigh and put his paws back down on the floor as his rage wore off. He would leave Ryker for someone else to find, but he had unfinished business with the OTHER Grimborn.

The one who killed his father. Toothless was ready to get his nice tiny dose of vengeance on the remaining Grimborn.

* * *

Hiccup's vision returned as he let out a loud groan and whimper of pain. He remembered...what did he remember again?

Oh right, Toothless and his army storming the entire Grimborn facility.

Hiccup eventually crawled onto his side and found a table to support himself on, his stump aching badly...

That's when Hiccup heard a huff and he turned around to stare into the huge deep green eyes of a jet black dragon.

Now, Hiccup was used to see half-dragons, but a full-on dragon was a shock that froze Hiccup entirely.

And then Hiccup looked just a bit deeper into those deep familiar eyes and found something, or rather someone that he didn't expect.

"T-Toothless?" Hiccup asked weakly and the dragon purred warmly at him.

"Hic...cup" The dragon-Toothless answered by mixing and combining multiple different sounds, it hurt to do so but Hiccup needed to know it was him.

"Toothless, oh gods, what happened?" Hiccup asked quietly and hugged the dragon's neck tightly, silently enjoying the fact that his brother was now big and thus very huggable.

Toothless purred and drew Hiccup into a hug, wrapped his paws and head around Hiccup's back with a weak purr that caused the dragon's chest to rumble a bit.

They hugged for what felt like an eternity, never letting go because they feared what they would have to face once they were done.

But they knew they would face it together, as brothers.

* * *

After the battle had been won and the half-dragons came out on top, multiple things had to be sorted out.

First of all, what to do with Viggo and Ryker. Some of them wanted Toothless to eat them, some wanted Toothless to torture the two until they screamed for mercy, and some wanted Toothless to just get it over with.

But all Toothless did was snort and walk away, with a yell of "They're yours!"

And with that, all of half-dragon-kind attacked the two Grimborns. They never stood a chance.

Toothless then had to get over his many conflicting emotions to figure out one thing, how would he change back into a half-dragon?!

Of course, it didn't take long with Hiccup being by his side and helping him every step of the way.

Eventually, Toothless figured out that he could change from half-dragon to full-dragon at will, but it took a lot out of him and was not best to change a lot in one day.

Then came Hiccup and Valka reuniting, and then the funeral of Stoick the Vast Haddock, father to Hiccup and Toothless, wife to Valka.

After that came the big question, what about the future? So, they all set out for Toothless and Hiccup's base, and then that leads to the present day.

It was now 2078, nearly a year since the war and Stoick's passing, and now the town of Dragons Edge was prospering.

They had wanted to call it Berk but decided that the name should remain to describe the old irradiated town far out in the Wastes.

Plus, Berk was in the past, but Dragons Edge was right in the sights of the future.

Toothless woke up like always in his bed, he and Hiccup shared a room so it was no surprise that one of the two would wake the other up.

Toothless grinned mischievously and walked over to Hiccup, sneaking towards him before letting out a loud yapping sound in Hiccup's ear. The young adult jumping upright and out of his bed with a scream.

Toothless rolled around on the floor with a deep gurgling laugh as Hiccup pouted while staring at Toothless.

"Not funny! I thought you said the Wasteland was to be taken seriously all those years ago? What happened?" Hiccup asked jokingly and Toothless smirked.

"Let's just say you, two evil idiots, and the founding of a society. Also, the rules of the Waste won't rule me in waking up my little brother in the best way possible!" Toothless exclaimed with a smirk, and indeed Toothless was taller than Hiccup by around a full foot in height.

"Well bud, better watch out because who knows, I might actually grow!" Hiccup retorted weakly before facepalming at how weak of a retort it was.

"Yeah, when half-dragons eat eels," Toothless told him before they quickly went about their daily routine.

Toothless did his normal duties has the King of the Half-Dragons, but something was missing. He couldn't quite place it, but every time he looked out from the town and into the irradiated wastes he felt a need.

He buried this feeling for the rest of day, helping Valka teach some fledgling half-dragons how to shoot fire before going and helping Hookfang stop a half-dragon trying to take Tuffnut's chicken.

When the sun was setting, and both brothers sat atop there base, the feeling came back and Toothless felt as if he could ignore it no longer.

So, as he did all his problems, he talked with Hiccup about it.

"Brother, do you feel as if...as if there's something out there that we need to do...something more...something" Toothless brought up with a sigh of confusion and loss.

Hiccup looked out at the sunset, taking in a deep breath of air.

"As if we haven't done enough to help the outside world? Like we haven't done enough to prevent the past from repeating itself in the new world?" Hiccup asked and they both said yeah at the same time while watching as the sky got dark.

They both talked for a while, and then realized that they weren't doing enough, they needed to do MORE.

And that meant they had to leave, and fix the world's problems.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were ready to leave, Toothless in dragon form and carrying a saddle with bags of food, water, and other necessary things to survive in the Wasteland without there tribe.

They had wanted the original gang to come along, but then came in the realization that they couldn't: they had lives in Dragons Edge.

Stormfly and Meatlug were going to be mothers to some hatchlings very soon, Barf & Belch were currently Dragons Edge's best explosions expert, Hookfang was the police chief and law keeper, Cloudjumper was Toothless' second in command and temporary leader, and Skullcrusher was a father.

On the human's side, it wasn't that much better. Astrid was the main army general and helped freed slaves integrate with Dragons Edge's society, Snotlout and Tuffnut were both soldiers in the main army while Ruffnut was actually losing her weirdness and becoming an engineer.

Fishlegs was the head engineer and design of Dragon's Edges defenses and systems, while Heather and Dagur worked with Hookfang and the main security council to keep the peace.

So as Toothless and Hiccup stared back at Dragons Edge for one last time before they set out to fix the world, they smiled and nodded to their sad friends.

They would return, but only once they had fixed the world.

And they would do so together, forever brothers.

* * *

 **That's it! The final chapter of The Waste Of What Remains is released and this fanfic is officially complete. I don't have plans for a sequel, nor do i feel like DOING a sequel. This most likely will be the final chapter of this universe as a whole.**

 **So, with that, I bid you farewell as i go and work on other fanfiction projects.**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
